Getting to know you
by Hollythommo
Summary: Dimitri is a hard working businessman at the age of 24. Rose is a 21-year-old waitress at the Extravagant Belikov Restaurant that is known in every country, as it is a world wide business, only Rose doesn't know that the owners name is Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any feed back that you can give me, thank-you for giving my story ago Xx Hollythommo.

Summery:

Dimitri is a hard working businessman at the age of 24. Rose is a 21-year-old waitress at the Extravagant Belikov Restaurant that is known in every country, as it is a world wide business.

Everything belongs to Rachael Mead except the story line.

RPOV:

Chapter 1:

It was another busy day at the Restaurant, with the same snobby people, doing the same thing only thinking about what they are going to spend their money on next.

To be honest, I would rather be at home, eating my ben and jerry's and watching the Saturday movie of the week, but no, I had to be called in because Meghan's not "feeling well", which is bull shit and everyone here knows it, but doesn't comment. Idiots.

It was early in the night and I was on bar duty tonight, which is definitely not as bad as the usual waitressing out in the formal eating area where the men usually look at me like I'm a piece of meat and stare at my ass as I walk away thinking that I wont notice. Yeah right.

I have to admit though, I cant really blame them for looking at me like that, what with my dark brown hair, almost black, that comes down to just above my butt, my dark brown almond shaped eyes, and the body that would put Meghan Fox to shame. Not that I'm up my self, actually quite the opposite.

At the moment, I have to get all the alcohol in order and check to make sure that everything was set to go, so I decided to head to the back room to do the usual check up.

Everything was in place and two hours later, the bar area was swarming, so much so, that I had to get my best guy friend mason to help me out.

Mason isn't what I would call hot, but he was definitely attractive in his own way with his red hair, ocean blue eyes, and a tan that suits him and to top it off, a great body. He used to have feelings for me in early high school but that didn't last long as not so soon after he realised that he was more attracted to men then women.

Mason and I worked the bar as a team and as the hours ticked by, everyone started to leave as it was getting late and we closed in half and hour.

That was when mason and I finally had the chance to talk to one another.

Statement: hope you guys liked it; next chapter is roses talk with mason Xx Hollythommo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Rose, place was pretty busy tonight ay?" Mason said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, how have you been, are you still seeing that guy, Jessie I think you said his name was?" Mason doesn't usually find many gay guys, seeing as we are still 21 and they don't come out of the closet because they are too weak, that's the cool ting about mason, he doesn't have a problem with being gay.

"Yeah, his name was Jessie, but he was a jerk, I didn't really like him, he didn't want anybody to find out about his sexuality so he told me that he didn't want to be seen with me and I had no other choice then to dump him".

"You were too good for him anyways, I mean seriously, if you weren't batting for the other team, I would do so many illegal things to you even I wouldn't know what was happening".

Mason started laughing and soon after I joined in, until I felt like there was someone looking at me.

I looked around, but I couldn't see anybody looking at me, so I decided to brush it off.

"Mason, you look really tired man, the place is pretty much deserted, you may as well head home and I will finish up with the odd person and close up a bit early"

I said, because it looks as though he might go to sleep on the spot, and I don't thing that Ivan, the manager of this place and also a good friend, would like that very much.

"Are you sure rose, I mean if you want to go home then you can and I will finish up her" mason said but it was obvious that he was desperate to get home.

"Na Mason, seriously you look like you need it, you aren't looking to flash, and you might be coming down with something".

"Thanks rose, this really means a lot, and I will see you tomorrow morning"

O, yeah, almost forgot about that shift which is by far the worst of all the ones here. Not only does it mean that I have to get up early to serve people breakfast and act all cheery, but also it was a Sunday for god's sake.

Who the hell gets up at 8am on a Sunday?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow mason have a good one" I said as he was already making his was to the door.

Twenty minutes later with another ten minutes left of my shift, the place was empty, so I decided to pack up early and decided to get all that empty glasses from the tables as per usual, with the bar favourites playing up loud.

I started singing:

"I fly like paper, get high like planes.

If you catch me at the border, I got visas in my name.

If you come around here, ill make it all day.

Ill get one down in a second if you wait"

By M.I.A

Statement: hey guys next chapter is rose meeting Dimitri Xx Hollythommo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I continued to dance and sing as loud as possible while collecting the glasses.

When the song finished, I heard clapping coming from one of the tables in the back of the bar nearly making me drop the glasses in shock.

"That was some great singing there, I but it definitely doesn't bet the dance moves that you were pulling, my favourite by far was the shopping kart"

Said the mysterious stranger. He was too far at the back for me to see him but from what I could see from here, he looked hot.

He looked around 6ft 7 and tan skin like he has been in the sun tanning for hours, but I'm positive that it was natural. That was all I could see of him so far, and im not sure if I want to see more after the fright me just gave me.

After a while I finally found my voice.

"What are you doing in here, the place is shut down for the night sorry, but we cant have people in here after closing time so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I said in the most professional voice I could ménage, but even I could hear the anger an da slight bit of sarcasm in there.

The man just stared at me for a little longer before chuckling.

"Sorry I will leave soon just wanted to check the place out and was hoping to run into my friend Evan, but he doesn't look to be in today, so ill just have a quick bear and be on my way, out of your hair, for now"

The way he said "for now" made it seem like he was going to be seeing me again. Don't count on it buddy, I felt like saying, but instead went with the rational side for once.

"Sorry but Evan isn't here, he left about 20 minutes ago so you just missed him, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave again, seeing as were closed and I already disconnected the bar kegs." I said in a bit of an aggravated voice, but I couldn't help it, the man was pissing me of.

"Well that's fine then, ill just have to come back, but before I go, can I please have your name?" he said. It sounded like he really just genuinely wanted my name, so hesitating slightly I told him.

"My name is rose, and I think it only fair that if you know my name, I get to know yours" and I really did want to know his name. He seemed different to other guys that I have met, I just can t put my finger on what is so different about him.

My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"My name is Dimitri"

"Well Dimitri, I think that you will have to leave now, but please come back during opening hours, hope to see you soon" I said with the politest smile I could muster, but I'm pretty sure that it came out as a grimace still.

"O, I'm sure that we will meet again soon Roza, I plan on getting to know you better, I haven't met anybody like you before" he said with a polite smile. I never realized how beautiful a smile could be before.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I think that you have my name wrong, its rose, not Rosa or what ever you said, I told you like two seconds ago" I said aggravated, I mean seriously, I just told him my name and he is already getting it wrong.

"No, Roza id your name in Russian, that is where I was born and raised Roza, but if you prefer rose, then I shall call you that" he said in a sincere voice.

I think that I could have slapped my self at the moment, I knew he had an accent the moment that I saw him, I just wasn't sure what kind, and the Russian version of my name coming out of his mouth was a complete turn on, no matter how annoying he is.

"No, its fine, the name isn't that bad but you really need to go where shutting down now Dimitri" I said, and it was true, in the time that we have been talking my shift has ended and I am allowed to leave now after telling Stan, the old fart the closes down the shop when Evan isn't here to do so.

"Ok rose, will you be working tomorrow?" he asked. I think that my heart might have missed a beat, but I'm not sure why, its not like I liked the guy, I barely knew him.

"Um, yeah I'm working the morning shift from 8am till 12:30pm" I said while getting my coat and walking out the door. My car was parked in the very front of the car park for employees only.

My car is my baby. My dad got it for my 18th birthday and I have loved it ever since, it has never broken down on my or had any trouble before. I named my car Chuck, and chuck is an Aston martin in black because I don't think that my favourite colour red would suit him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then rose, is this your car?" Dimitri said, looking at my car like any guy would.

"Yeah, I got chuck of my father for my 18th birthday, his my baby, no one but me is allowed to be behind the wheel, and what do you mean you will see me tomorrow?" I said getting in.

"Chuck?" Dimitri asked with humour in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Err, yeah, I named him chuck, it kind of suits him I think" I said while blushing, which only happens in a blue moon.

Dimitri couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, and I have got to say, it was one of the most beautiful sounds that I have ever heard.

"Yeah, he does look like a chuck, and what I mean about seeing you tomorrow is exactly that, you are different and I wouldn't mind getting to know you Roza" he said in a serious voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"As long as you buy something of the menu then you can come, goodnight Dimitri" I said closing the door and putting the window down while starting the car.

"I will get everything on the menu if you're the one to serve me Roza, ill see you tomorrow, Goodnight" he said walking away.

I drove out of the parking lot, but not before noticing his car, which was a freaking Porsche, and by the looks of it, a new model as well. Damn he has good taste.

Thank-you for all the kind reviews readers and so sorry, I didn't realise how short my chapters were until I went back and looked on the actual website instead of word.

I am hoping to undate regularly when ever I can so every day or second day.

Thanks Xx Hollythommo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Dimitri looked even better in actual lighting; I could make out his sharp features more clearly and take in more of his body, which I must say is mighty fine.

Dimitri was staring at me the whole time as I made my way over to him.

"I hope that you are going to stick to our agreement Dimitri." Was the first thing that I said as reached him.

Dimitri looked at me confused for a moment before recognition came and he started chuckling.

"I didn't think that you would remember, but seeing as I said it and never go back on my word, then I guess I will have everything on the menu, thankyou rose." He said in an amused voice while I gave him a weird look. Everything on the menu was a little pricy, not overly considering the meals were large, but still a lot if you where to say, get everything on it.

"Dimitri, I was just kidding, now what would you like?" I asked in a professional voice looking at him.

"Rose, I'm serious too, and seeing as I have made a permanent residence here now, I would like to try everything on the menu, and I know that your half an hour brake is in an hour, so the food should be here by then and you can join me." He said looking a little nervous.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I'm not allowed to eat at the place that I am working unless it is out the back, and anyway, how did you know when me brake was?" I asked a little aggravated, but mostly freaked out.

"Roza, I already told you, I am friends with Evan, and I already asked him if you would eat with me, he said that it was fine, so will you please grant me the pleasure of being in your presence for breakfast?" he asked giving me the best puppy dog eyes that I have ever seen. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to say no, so a little pissed of a walked away with a "fine, but I'm still charging you with the entire menu, so I hope you have saved up a lot."

That only seemed to amuse Dimitri, but apart from that, he seemed genuinely happy that I would be joining him for lunch.

After I put in Dimitri's order, I served means and took other peoples order whilst sneaking the occasional glance at Dimitri, either finding him on his phone, having a talk to Evan, or more them often, looking right at me which made me focus on what I was doing at hand straight away trying to hide my flaming cheeks.

When my half and hour brake had finally arrived, I noticed that Natasha ozera, one of the other waitresses, was shamelessly flirting away with Dimitri and touching him like he was her life source.

It wasn't an unknown fact around here that Natasha or known ad Tasha, was a slut. She flirted with any guy who was hot or rich and often gave then her number and the time that she finished work telling them to pick her up after.

I don't really get along with Tasha, actually, you could say that we hate each others guts, but we usually have to suck it up because my best friend Lissa, a fashion designer in the making, happens to me engaged to her soul mate Christian Ozera, other wise known as Tasha's little brother by 7 years. Yes that's right, Tasha is 28 and has no shame flirting with younger men. Cougar.

As I made my way over to them, I saw the annoyed yet angry expression on Dimitri's face as he looked at her, and the disgusted look when she touched him, which for some reason made me happy.

"Tasha, why don't you try flirting with someone your own age for once, or at least someone who is interested in you." I said walking over, not missing the difference in Dimitri's face as he showed relief and happiness and something else that I couldn't place.

"Shut up rose, you have no idea what you're talking about, he was just about to give me his number, weren't you?" she said whilst giving Dimitri a look that seemed to piss him of almost as much as it did me.

"No, actually I wasn't, I was going to ask you to leave now that all my food was here, and I have a breakfast date who I don't think would like you to be stopping her from taking a seat." He said looking at Tasha making it obvious that he was angry.

Tasha's face fell as she looked at him, them went angry as she demanded "who is your date then, because there is no one that has a better body then mine, I can see that you want me, just take my number and call me anytime." She said almost desperately, I almost felt sorry for her but I knew what I had to do.

"Natasha, I would appreciate you not giving my boyfriend your number, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, so chose one of them, just not my man." I said whilst shoving passed her and sitting next to Dimitri, who gladly put his arm around me.

Tasha looked at us for a second in shock, that quickly turned to outrage as she stood up and left, bumping into people as she left.

Dimitri and I looked at each other at the same time, then simutaniously cracked up laughing at the whole situation, and It didn't leave my knowledge that his arm was stile around me holding me closer.

When we finial stopped a couple of minutes later, I told Dimitri " You know, she is gone now so you can take your arm back now."

Dimitri looked at his arm, and as I thought that he was going to remove it, he just held on tighter, which made me give him a look, which he replied with an innocent "What, she could come back and if something happens, I need to protect you." That got him and eye roll but I let him keep his arm there.

"Well, dig in, we have enough food to feed an army." He said whilst removing his arm to get better access to all the food that was on the table.

I rolled my eyes but followed his example, digging in to the food as well.

Thank-you reviewers, next chapter you will find out about general knowledge in there passed. also thinking about making the next chapter Dimitri's POV so that you can understand where Dimitri is coming from and what he thinks about Rose, will probably update later tonight but already put 3 chapters up today and not many reviews but I don't mind because it is my first story after all.

Xx Hollythommo


	5. Chapter 5

Rachelle Mead own vampire academy and its characters, I only own the story line, also sorry for not saying this in the other 3 chapters, I forgot.

Chapter 5:

DPOV:

Looking at the angel in front of me, I couldn't work out why she is still single. I found out from my best friend and also the manager of my Montana Business, that she has been single the whole time that she has worked here, and that is around three years.

I now that I don't have a chance with her, because she could be so much better, but at the same time I really want to find out more about her and get as close to her as I can, wether it be friendship or more.

So, being the idiot that I am, half way through the meal I decided to start up a conversation.

"Do you want to play 20 questions so I can find out more about you and vice versa, Roza?" I asked, and god I loved the sound of her Russian name, I can think of many different situations that I could use it, most not very appropriate.

"Yeah, sure, but I get to start." She said in her hypnotising, then preceded to think about what question she is going to ask me.

"Are you an only child?" she asked. Well that caught me of guard, but I answered anyways.

"No, I have three sisters and a mother and our grandmother lives with us also, are you an only child?" I answered than asked.

"Yes, it has always just been my parents and I, but my parents are always away for business so I usually stayed over at my best friend Lissa's house and she had a brother and parents who treated me like there own. What are the names of your family?" She asked.

"There is my grandmother, Yeva who is kind of a witch as in reading cards and knowing the future, my mother Olena who is your typical single parent but one of the kindest people that I have ever met, my oldest sisters name is Karolina and she has a 9 year old son named Paul, she is 29, my second eldest sisters name is Sonya, and she is 26 and pregnant at the moment with my niece, then Viktoria my little sister who is 20 and the trouble maker in the family, how old are you?"

I asked after telling her my family and a little more information about them.

"I'm 21, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm 24, what hobbies do you like?" I asked interested in if we had anything in common.

"Reading is one of my favourite things to do, and I'm also into marshal arts, jui jitsu, and karate, currently on my black belt, what are your hobbies?" she asked.

Her answer shocked me, not that I didn't like anything that she did, the complete opposite; I was into all those things as well, so I answered her.

"I'm into everything that you just said, plus cooking interests me but I wouldn't do it as a profession, what kind of books do you read?"

Rose looked a little shocked that I was into everything she was into, but never the less answered my question whilst I was shoving my face full of food.

"Well I can't cook, and well, I, err, kind of read western novels, I have a thing for cowboys." She said sheepishly. As soon as she said that, I started choke on a piece of bacon.

Rose came over and started to pat my on the back, giving me some of her water and asking if I was ok. She was so sweet.

Once I had some water I felt fine again, but mainly embarrassed, my face pretty much resembled roses, but I don't know why her face was so embarrassed, she wasn't the one who just got the whole building attention.

Rose broke me out of my state of thinking be continuing our conversation.

"Yeah, I know right, I don't really tell anyone but you seen like someone that I can trust so I figured I would tell you, didn't realise that it was that weird that you would almost die hehe." She awkwardly laughed and looked away. Awwww.

"No, rose, seriously, its not that weird, I was just shocked because I also read western novels, and I'm in love with cowboys, I have the whole john wain collection." I said while looking her in the eyes so that she knew that I wasn't joking around. It's so nice to be able to have someone who shares my interest in books, usually people are into all the Vampire crap that is going around.

" Really?" she asked still looking unsure.

"Really." I said looking at her, as she grew more excited.

After that we continued to talk. I learned more about her like she lives on her own in an apartment that is more like a studio, she is in love with her car and named him chuck because she likes the name and It suited, she loves to spar, which gave me the opportunity to ask her to my home gym some time and she can fight. She was a little shocked that I have a home gym because she doesn't know that I am the owner, but I plan on telling her soon and maybe even taking her to my house to show her around.

I also leaned that her father, Ibrahim or Abe for short, owns a couple of businesses and even a couple of companies that are partnered by yours truly, but I've only met him a few times as he moves around a lot. I learned that roses mother, Janine, is the shared owner in all of her Abe's business and takes after the bookwork while Abe does the meetings.

I told Rose some of my child hood stories that I have with my sisters like them dressing me up, and I even opened up more then I have with anyone in telling her about how my father used to bash my mother and at the age of 15 I stood up for her and bashed him. I saw admiration in roses eyes when I told her that and she even rested her hand on my shoulder for comfort as if she knew that it was hard for me to talk about it. I told her all the way up to collage life and how I worked 4 jobs to earn a large amount of money and went to a Great Russian university and got into business and management. I was going to tell her about how I own all the Belikov business, but she looked down at her watch with a shocked face.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri, it was great talking and getting to know you, but I was supposed to get back to my shift half and hour ago, hopefully I will see you soon." She said while giving me a reluctant look, then preceded to say,

"Wait her a second for me ok?" she asked while I just nodded, wondering what she was doing, while getting a napkin and a pen out of my pocket and writing my number down for her.

"Here, this is my number, it was great talking to you Dimitri and hopefully we can do it again, but I really have to get back to work." She said while handing me her number.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you rose, here this is my number, ummm would you like to catch up this after noon if you r not working, you don't have to, I was just-"

She cut me of by quickly taking my number and saying,

"That would be great Dimitri, meet me in here at 12:30 and we can go back to mine so I can change and then we can go to the park and go for a run?" she asked wondering if that was fine with me.

"Yeah that sounds great, I have a meeting now, and then I will go home and get changed before picking you up so I might be a little late." I said to her whilst getting up. I had a meeting that was supposed to finish at 12:30, but I will try to get out of that so that I'm not late getting rose.

"Yeah, that's fine ill be waiting on the bench out side near the car park, good-bye Dimitri, see you soon." She said whilst waving cutely unintentionally.

"Good-bye rose, see you soon." I repeated her words before walking outside and getting in my car with a goofy grin on my face the whole time I was driving to my meeting, thinking about Rose.

Thank-you for all the reviews guys, keep up the good work

Xx Hollythommo


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, this chapter will be done from RPOV, and please review on how I went on DPOV and if I should do it again in the future. Thanks Xx Hollythommo

RPOV:

After having breakfast with Dimitri, I realized that he is a great man. Not that I didn't know it before, it was just that he had an air of arrogance about him that disturbed me, but today talking to him, I realized that he was genuine and that he would be a great friend to have, and if anything happens or he feels the same, then I would consider more.

"ROSE, SNAP OUT OF IT" mason yelled in my ear. I didn't even realise that I was just staring out the window. I gave him an annoyed glance, but he knew that I was appreciative.

I saw that my shift was over in 10 minutes, so I decided to take the order of one more table before going out side and waiting for Dimitri.

The table looked to be full of around 6 men, all wearing suits and in what looked to be in the middle of an argument so I figured that I would leave that table for Tasha, seeing as there where a couple of young men that looked to be her normal prey.

I walked into the back and noticed that there was a couple in a heated discussion with smiles on there faces and decided that I would go over there and see if they were ready to order yet.

The guy looked to be around Dimitri's age which is I'm guessing 23-25ish, where as the girl looked a little younger then. She had brown hair from what I could make out, and looked really familiar, but at the same time I knew that I hadn't met her before either. The guy had bronze hair that looked like he hadn't put any effort into it, but at the same time looked like he spent hours on it, me also had stunning green eyes from what I could see.

"Hello, my name is Rose, and I will be your waitress today, are you guys ready to order yet?" I asked in my professionally friendly voice.

They both looked up at the same time then back down to their menus before ordering. As I was walking of, I saw that the man accidentally spilt his drink and instead of it going on the table, it landed on the girl who looked a little embarrassed while the guy was apologising. I decided to be a good Samaritan and went back over to them and said,

"Hey I have a spare skirt that will look good with your top in my locker if you would like to have it, I don't wear it much any more but it is still a good looking skirt and I'm planning on heading strain home after this anyways." I said to her.

She looked relieved, but at the same time reluctant, so I grabbed her hand and took her into the bathroom and told her to take off her wet skirt whist I go and get her the skirt from my locker next door.

As I was walking out she called back to me,

"Hey, Rose?" she said in an almost shy manner, so I turned around to see her blushing like crazy and giving a small smile which I returned.

"Yeah, umm" I said implying that I don't know her name.

"O, how rude of me, my name is Viktoria, I just wanted to thank you, you know, for making that situation less awkward and helping me out with my skirt problem, I can pay you back I just need to know the price of the skirt."

She said whilst looking down.

"its nice to meet you Viktoria, but really there is no need to thank me, I have been in a far share of those awkward situations and I wasn't going to let you sit and eat in a wet skirt, and don't worry paying me back, seriously I was going to get rid of it anyways, this way it will go to someone who can wear it for useful things." I said with a laugh and after while she joined in and I couldn't help but feel happy, like I had made another friend today that makes 2.

"let me go and get that skirt for you." I said whilst turning around and going to my locker, getting the skirt out and heading back to Viktoria.

"Here, my shift is over now so I have to go as I am meeting someone out front, but please feel free to call me if anything happens or you want someone to talk to." I said whilst giving her my number, and couldn't help but notice the massive grin that made its was onto her lips.

"Thanks Rose, You're a great friend." She said whilst giving me a card with her number and first name on it as well.

As I was walking out the front to wait for Dimitri, heard her calling to me running outside into the cold.

"Err, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?" she asked whilst looking down. Awwww she is so cute.

"Yeah, ask away Viktoria" I said.

"O, you can call me Vika by the way, all my friends do, and I was just wondering if you could come to lunch with me tomorrow, my boyfriend Adrian will be there also and you can bring someone to if you would like." She said.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'm off work tomorrow so that should be fine." I said and smiled at her.

Her reply is what shocked me the most. She jumped into my arms hugging me so tightly that I thought that my arms would be ripped of from my sides and I would never be able to eat again, which would result in my dying. After a few second of hugging, we pulled back when we heard the sound of someone clearing there throat.

When I looked up I saw Dimitri standing there in all his glory. He had a shocked look in his eyes, like he was seeing a miracle or something he least expected to see whilst looking at Viktoria and myself.

"Err, you might want to close your jaw Dimitri, what, haven't you seen two girls hug before?" I asked sarcastically whilst I noticed that Vikoria's jaw dropped as soon as I said Dimitri's name.

"You know her?" They said that the same time.

It was only then that I realised the similarities and felt like slapping myself. Viktoria looked so much like Dimitri that of course they would be related, and it took me this long to realise it. They had the same hair, eyes and noses, only Dimitri's were more hard and masculine and Viktoria's were soft and lady like.

"Crap, your Viktoria, as in Dimitri's little sister?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, how do you know Dimitri?" she asked whilst looking suspiciously at Dimitri who had turned his eyes to me and seemed to be looking at me with a look in his eyes that I wouldn't identify, which made Vikoria's face lighten up and make her look like a 6 year old on Christmas.

"We met the other night in the bar whilst I was cleaning up, and he came back again this morning and we had breakfast together." I said to her whilst she was still looking excited about something, then I saw a mischievous look in her eyes as she opened her mouth, but before she could utter any words, Dimitri asked her how we met, to which Viktoria blushed, while at the same time explaining our encounter to him, which made him give me a look the same as the one before, mixed with happiness and gratefulness.

"Thanks Roza, for looking out for Viktoria like that." He said with a sincere voice that made me feel like blushing, which doesn't happen often.

"Its fine, really." I said looking at the both of them so they got the message that I really didn't mind at all.

"Hey Dimka, R-" she was cut off by laughing, well more specifically, my laughing. After a while I sobered down enough to say,

"O, my, god, what the hell did you just call him?" I said still chuckling lightly.

"O, shut up Roza, it is just my nickname in Russian, I don't think that it sound that bad." He said defensively whilst blushing. Awwww.

"Sorry, I wouldn't like it if someone laughed at my name, not matter how ridiculous it was, please continue Viktoria." I said whist ignoring Dimitri's attempts to cut me of for calling his name girly.

"I was going to ask Dimka if he would like to join Adrian and us for lunch tomorrow, we can meet up at 1pm and have eat at Nandos if that suits everyone."

She said whilst looking at the two of us. I have no problem with that time, so I just nodded my confirmation, whilst from the corner of my eye seeing Dimitri doing the same.

"Great, see you at Nandos, 1pm, it was nice meeting you rose, but I have to get back to Adrian see you tomorrow, bye Dimka." She said, emphasising on the last word whilst I laughed again and said,

"See you tomorrow Vika, mice meeting you, have a nice day."

Dimitri just nodded his confirmation, whilst at the same time, giving his sister a dirty look for calling him that on purpose, which I though was cute.

"Ready to go?" I asked Dimitri as Viktoria made her way inside, noticing that Dimitri was wearing an all Nike outfit that was fitted like a glove and make me want to rip off his clothes and…Dimitri talking brought me out of my state,

"Yeah, sure, lead the way." And with that we walked the short distance to my studio.

VPOV:

Never. Never in my life have I ever seen Dimitri look at anyone like that. He was in love with her, wether he know or not and wether he wanted to or not.

The look in his eyes as he looked at her, there was no mistaking it, I've seen that look a couple of times to know that it is when a soul mate looks at there partner.

I'm so happy for Dimka, but I'm also happy for Rose. She seems like a nice girls and I now that she will fit in perfectly with my family, the only hard one would be my grand mother Yeva, but I have a feeling that even Yeva will Love Rose like the rest of us will.

I also noticed the little secret glances that she was throwing Dimka, and the way her face lit up, and knew that she loved Dimka as well, which made me ecstatic.

Now all I have to do is make it so that they spend more time together, and I already have a plan. I have invited both Roza and Dimka to lunch tomorrow, so that will be when my plan starts.

Hey guys keep the reviews up and I love all the comments about what I can improve on, I have made this chapter longer because that is what some of you have requested as well.

I thought of stopping it a RPOV, but I wanted you all to know what Dimitri and Rose look like with each other from another person so I thought that VPOV would be good.

Tell me what you think about VPOV and Review as much as possible please.

Xx Hollythommo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I just want to get this story on the way a little bit, so this chapter Rose will find out more about Dimitri, and Dimitri is also in for a shock, what will happen? You will just have to read to find out

Chapters are also getting longer and longer encase no one noticed because there are more events and a shocker that no one will see coming in following chapters ;)

RPOV:

Dimitri and I walked the short distance to my house in a comfortable silence. It was a relief to know that we didn't have to fill in one of those awkward silences that people have sometimes when there is nothing reasonable to say. We got closer to my apartment and I got my keys out of my pocket while turning to Dimitri, reaching the door to open it.

"Make your self at home, if your hungry your more then welcome to look in the fridge, but as I said before, I'm not much of a cooker, so it might not have many things still in the due date." I said apologetically, but it was true, the most I can make is a salad, and even then it is a trouble trying to not get my fingers chopped off in the process.

"Thanks Roza, but I think that I will be fine sitting and waiting for you." He said whilst adding a small smile, that if I didn't know any better, I would say it was a shy one.

"Ok, well ill just be a minute, feel free to look around and do what ever I'm just getting changed then we can go for a run around the park down the road." I said whilst closing my door before he could reply.

Once I was changed into my favourite skins and purple tank top, I picked up my Nike's and walked out to see what Dimitri was doing. He was looking at my book collection with a fascinated look on his face that made me want to go over there and smooth it out with my fingers.

"Like my collection?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it's almost as large as mine, but some of these book I haven't read before and they look pretty interesting, so I'm thinking of buying them and seeing if there any good." He said whilst looking at my Isabelle Merlin series.

"Don't be stupid Dimitri, you are more then welcome to come over at anytime you want and ask to borrow my books, I've read them all at least a thousand times so they aren't in great condition, but you can still read them perfectly fine." I said to him. He seemed to brighten up when I said that he can come over anytime to have a look at the books so I took that as a good sign that he might be coming over more in the future.

"I might have to take you up on that offer Roza, are you ready to go for our run yet?" he asked taking in my outfit. He seemed to like it as I saw a look of lust in his eyes, along with amazement, aw, desperation and the last one was the same look that he has been giving me more often now that I cant place, but it is frustrating me to no end that I can figure out what it is.

"Yeah, sure, lets go just let me lock up first." I said as he made his way out the door first and I strayed behind to lock it. Once we were at the park after another comforting walk, I decided that it was time to place a little bet on who is the fastest, but I don't want to be too cocky encase he is a fast runner which is what I am pressuring looking at those long sexy legs of his.

"Ok, now that we are here, I think that we should place a little bet, who ever can run 10 laps around the park the fastest wins, and the winner gets to decide what ever they want to do to the other person, or what the other person has to do. Only rule is no telling them to do stuff that will get them into too much trouble. Deal?" I asked Dimitri to make sure that he was following what I was saying.

"Deal, if I win you have to come to dinner with me tomorrow night and I chose where we go, what you eat, tell you what to wear and you cant talk to anyone but me. Deal." he asked. His part of the deal made my insides warm and my head to think fast of all the possibilities of what this could mean.

Was he asking me out on a date, was it just a friends thing, does he like me, how do I feel about him, should I agree, what will he make me wear, where is he taking me, I eat anything so that's no trouble at all, I just hope that there is a lot of it so that I can eat my normal amount which is a lot. Now was decision time, what was I going to make him do If I won the race? Then it came to me like a fish to water.

"Deal. If you win I will do as you have just said and you can come to my house before lunch with your sister and chose what I have to wear that night. Now, if I win, you have to pick me up from work on Tuesday if you have no business meetings that is, and come with me shopping and give me your honest opinion all day because I don't want to walk around in something I don't look good in, then after that, you have to come grocer shopping with me and pick out all the ingredients that you are going to need as you will be making me dinner at my house." I said very confidently.

"Deal. Now lets get this race started. On your marks, get set, GO!" he said taking of at the speed of light, and it didn't take me very long to follow his example. We ran side by side around the track, occasionally bumping into each other or pushing each other out of the way, laughing the whole time. When we were on our last lap, we were neck and neck and I was too far away from him to do anything about it, it looks like we are going to draw. I couldn't have that, so at the last few metres, I jumped in the air and crossed the line, noticing too late that he had the same idea and had come across the line too close for either one of us to tell who won.

" Your faster then I gave you credit for Roza, I didn't see who won but I'm pretty sure that it was a draw, so what do we do now?" he said looking confused, but the only thing that I could focus on, was the fact that no more then two metres away from me, a very attractive man was in sticky, clingy clothing that showed of his rock hard muscle's, and covered in sweat making him look even more like a god then he already is. Finally after he cleared his throat a couple of time, I got the message that I hadn't answered him yet.

"I don't know, how about we both have to stick to the others deal. I have to go out with you tomorrow night after lunch with your sister, and the day after, you have to come shopping with me, get the groceries and then make me dinner, sound good?" I asked looking over at him.

" Yeah, sounds great, we should probably head back to your place now, I have a meeting in an hour and I don't want to leave you with out knowing that you are safe and at home." He said. I was a little disappointed that he had to leave early, but I also understood that he must have an important job if he needs to go to meetings often. It was then that I realised that I didn't know what type of job Dimitri had.

"Sounds good Dimitri." I said and we started to walk back and I took that as my opportunity to ask him about his job.

"Hey Dimitri?" I asked in a soft voice as to not break the peaceful silence that had ben created around us.

"Yeah Roza?" he said looking over at me as we continued to get closer and closer to my apartment.

"I was just wondering what kind of job you and where you work, I probably should have asked you sooner, but I guess it just slipped my mind." I said looking over at him to see that he was walking kind of stiff and looked tense and instantly regrated asking the question.

"O, god, Dimitri you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, I was just curious because you have so many meetings, seriously you don't-" he cut me of by asking me something that I was not expecting to hear.

"Err, Roza, what is your full name?" he said, it was then that I realised that I didn't know his full name either.

"My full name is Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway, what is yours?" I asked.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." He said. I stood still out the front of my door with the key in the door. I slowly turned to him and that was when all the pieces started to click together. He looked rich, wearing those expensive suits, he always had meetings, me knew how to handle a situation, Evan said that he was a friend with the owner and that he would be in the day that I met Dimitri, and last but not least, he had a Russian accent. Damn, how could I be so stupid, I should have put the clues together sooner, I mean seriously, it was in front of me the whole time and didn't even see it coming. I turned to Dimitri to see him wearing all kinds of emotions on his face, the main one worry and the one that I still cant place, but there was also fear and sadness.

It was then that I realised that he thought that I was going to change my opinion of him just because of who he is, yeah right, I know the real Dimitri, and he is a pretty awesome guy who I would not give up for anything.

"Roza, please say something, if you don't want to see me anymore then that is fine, you can just forget-" I cut him of from saying anymore.

"Dimitri, stop being stupid, i am just shocked and feel kind of stupid for not figuring it out sooner considering all the evidence and clues are right in front of me. What your name is and what your job is doesn't change who you are as a person Dimitri, my opinion of you is the same as it was yesterday, that you are a strong, loyal, friendly, loveable guy who I wouldn't mind getting to know better." I said honestly, and it was true, Dimitri was a great guy, and just because he is rich and owns a business isn't going to change my opinion of him.

"Roza, I, don't know what to say. You're the first person to genuinely react this way, usually people just suck up to me and try to get money out of me, but I can see that you really don't care about my money, you have no idea how good that makes me feel." He said whilst coming over and hugging me.

I laughed at him and pushed him away playfully whilst covering my nose saying,

"Dude, I don't mind getting hugs from you, I mean seriously they are great and all, but would you mind saving them for when you don't stink, o and about the money thing, my father owns a couple of businesses and has set up a bank account for me and every year since I was born, he has place 10 million dollars in it so times that by 21 and I have 21,000,000 million dollars, so I'm pretty much set for live a few times over, I just enjoy working for my own money and spending my own money, spending other peoples money feels wrong to me." I told Dimitri, who was standing there looking dumb struck.

I clicked my fingers in front of his face a few time before he broke out of his trance. Finally he said,

"Wow." To which I just laughed and said,

"Doesn't your meeting start in fifteen minutes, your going to be late Dimitri" once I said that, he looked at his watch quickly, then back at me saying,

"Sorry Roza, but your right, I have to go now, and I don't care if one of us is covered in dog crap, I will always hug you when ever I want." He said whilst grabbing me by the waist and hugging me tightly in his strong arms, which made me snuggle into his muscular chest. After a while he let go almost reluctantly and said a quick good-bye and se you tomorrow at Nandos, before taking off down the street to where ever he parked his car.

I closed the door once he was out of site with a smile on my face.

Awwww. Next chapter we will see what Vika has planned.

Don't think that just because Rose knows whom Dimitri really is, means that there won't be major drama in the future. Keep reading this story to find out what I am talking about.

I am also thinking of starting another story soon along the lines of Goth looking Rose at a boarding school, then a new student, Dimitri, coming and being fascinated by her. Can Dimitri see roses inner beauty and get her to be more herself in public, or will he give up on her after finding out her troubled passed?

What do you guys think?

Thankyou for all the reviews and if there are any mistakes in spelling or names please tell me in a review so that I will be able to fix it up for future chapters.

Xx Hollythommo


	8. SORRY

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while a lot has been happening with a new job and the loss of a family member and because I haven't been writing this story I just don't feel like I know what I want to write anymore.

Anyways anyone who want this story just sent me message and the first one that wants the story line can have my permission to own it.

Thanks to all of you and I know that you are disappointed because I am in myself and whoever gets this story can do to it what ever they want and ill post a new post update on the writer who will be doing this story.

Sorry to every one for this and hopefully you will read my new story when that comes out im in the middle of writing it now and will not be publishing it until I have finished it so I wont have to disappoint anyone.

Xx hollythommo


	9. new author

Hey everyone just was letting those of you who wanted to have this story the news that my beta has decided to continue this story and has my permission.

To those of you that have been following this story, please continue reading it because The Angel of Clarity is a really good author and I know that you can expect good thing out of this story with her writing it.

Her name is The Angel of Clarity and her id is: 2266093

Thank-you to everyone for reading this story and I hope that in the future you will read more of my upcoming stories.

Xx Hollythommo


End file.
